


Inhale

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He holds his breath once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Originally written on March 7th, 2010.

  
[   
](http://s1013.photobucket.com/albums/af252/akimotochiaki/prompts/?action=view&current=20090304012041.jpg)   


 

Firstly Kai thinks Uruha´s reactions are what make him lose his nerve, his heart skips a beat and his breath stuck in his chest. Or is it the lack of them?

During their beginnings Uruha is silent. He stares at Kai (or Kai´s mouth for that matter) as he speaks then puts on his sunglasses and turns his back to him. Sometimes, probably when the mood is good, Uruha shakes his head. Maybe he smirks too.  
However, that isn´t something Kai finds appropriate.

And he certainly can´t say that about an upgrade in Uruha´s attitude towards him in the following years either. The butt patting isn´t something Kai can get quickly used to after all. They are school boys no more. Though he secretly thinks this is better than it was before. This at least remotely reminds him of an approval.

Uruha just makes Kai´s hard maintained composure go down the gutter. So easily, he makes him feel all kinds of different things.

Damn, Kai´s cheesy jokes aren´t helping. His hard stares never make any difference. His angry voice echoes, and Uruha never even bats an eyelash.

Kai is clueless, there is no known way to stop Uruha. He holds his breath once again.

Then one day, all of a sudden Uruha raises his voice only to tell Kai to relax. Just to take it easy. To take a deep breath.  
That day Kai finally understands why Uruha´s stolen it from him in the first place.


End file.
